Ramose
Ramose (full name Prince Ramose) is a vampire and former Council lord of the The Vampire Council. He is also the biological uncle of council member Wade, as well as his maker. Appearance Personality History Early life Ramose, the lord of the Council before Gaius, was born during the reign of his father Ahmose I, a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt and the founder of the 18th dynasty of Egypt, in the year 1537 BC. He was born a prince with no royal responsibility like his older brothers later had. His elder brothers the crown prince Ahmose Sapair, Siamun and Ahmose-ankh, all died before their father. This unfortunate thing however cleared the way for Ramose's youngest older brother Amenhotep's ascension to the throne. Amenhotep was never expected to inherit the throne considering him being the fourth born son of the Pharaoh. When Ramose was only three months old the Crown prince, and his oldest brother, Ahmose Sapair died at the young age of six. His parents had already lost one son, their second, Prince Siamun, as a mere infant, and this second death took hard on them, especially his mother. A small light shine upon his family as his little sister, and would be only younger sibling, Mutnofret, was born. Ramose soon found himself in the role of being a big brother and realised that it was something he was really good at too. He loved to take care of his little sister. However, when Ramose had just turned eight another tragedy found the family as Ramose's third older, and now oldest living and therefore crown prince, brother, Ahmose-ankh, died, only 11 years old in a riding accident. His mother was inconsolable after that and his father, the Pharaoh, was sure that something evil had befallen their family and now was taking away his son one after one. Ramose's youngest older, and only remaining brother, Amenhotep ascended the throne after their father's death, becoming the second Pharaoh of the 18th dynasty of Egypt. Considering he was still young when he came to power, only being 12 years old, their mother, Ahmose-Nefertari, regent for him for a short time. He took their oldest sister Ahmose-Meritamun as his Great Royal Wife when he was of age of marriage. She died, however, fairly young and their marriage was childless. He had other wives but he remained childless, a son died while still very young, at the time of his death. Amenhotep's reign lasted for 21 years, and he died at the age of 33. With no living heirs, Amenhotep was succeeded by Thutmose I, one of his military commanders, whom he appointed coregent before his own death. During the reign of Thutmose I, the pharaoh campaigned deep into the Levant and Nubia, pushing the borders of Egypt further than ever before. He also built many temples in Egypt and built a tomb for himself in the Valley of the Kings; he is the first king confirmed to have done this. Thutmose's first born son with his wife Ahmose, Amenmose, was born long before Thutmose's coronation. He became the great army-commander of his father shortly before his death, at the age of 22. Thutmose had another son, Wadjmose, and two daughters, Hatshepst and Nefrubity, by Ahmose. Thutmose had a son by his second wife, Mutnofret, Ramose's sister and daughter of the late pharaoh Ahmose I. This son would be the one succeeding him as Thutmose II. Turning He was made a vampire when he was 34 years old in 1503 BC. Vampire life His little sister Mutnofret is the minor wife of Pharaoh Thutmose I, and the step-mother of Wadjmose, and she stays in contact with her brother though he's "supposed" to be dead. She contacts him, telling him about his nephew's situation and in 1501 BC, Ramose turns Wadjmose to save him. They are mentioned together in the Theban funerary chapel of Thutmose I where Queen Mutnofret is also included. Sometime during his life as a vampire, Ramose were selected as a member of the Vampire Council, and for several years were the Council lord before he with an unknown reason, so far, resigned from his position. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Ramose has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Ramose is exceptionally stronger and faster than a human and he has incredibly keen senses and reflexes. These abilities become more powerful the older the vampire gets, and as old as Ramose is his powers are very strong. * Inhuman Strength: Ramose is extremely physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Ramose is faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Ramose, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before he has eaten the longer the healing takes. A vampire as old and strong as Ramose can even get a bullet to the head and live threw it, with his body healing around it and then pushing the bullet out of the wound. * Superhuman Senses: Ramose have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Fighting skills:'''Ramose is a proficient fighter in hand-to-hand combat as well with wielding a sword, a trace left of his human life. Weaknesses Being a vampire Ramose also has their vulnerabilities. Although, due to him living his human life as a Roman and believing in the Roman Gods and therefore not pray upon the Holy Father, he can touch and get near all objects that are connected to Catholic or Christian religion, or other still active religion-connected objects. * '''Fire or Sunlight: Ramose, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to him being so old, he can survive out in the sun for a significant time. He would survive crossing a desert, even though he would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so he needs to have fed quite recently, so a starving vampire wouldn't survive a desert no matter how old they may be. Ramose will if exposed to sunlight for too long or when he's starving burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. Relationships Wade Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Egyptian Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Council member